omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Lavos
|-|Lavos= |-|Lavos Core= |-|Lavos Core + Pods= |-|Dream Devourer= |-|Time Devourer= Character Synopsis Lavos is the main antagonist of Chrono Trigger and Chrono Cross, acting as the final boss for both games. Lavos itself is a colossal, extremely powerful alien invader from unknown parts of the universe. He was originally named by Ayla, with La meaning "fire" and Vos meaning "big." Lavos fell to Earth in roughly 65000000 B.C. and burrowed deep underneath the planet's crust. From that position, he began absorbing DNA as creatures evolved on the planet. This course of action was part of Lavos's effort to create the best possible collection of genes to pass on to his spawn, who would then presumably travel to other planets and repeat the process. Lavos too had probably been born as a spawn on another ruined planet. Lavos landed directly on top of the Tyrano Lair, smashing the kingdom of the Reptites and eventually allowing humanity's rise to dominance. As suggested by Chrono Cross, around 3000000 B.C. the ancestors of humanity came into contact with the Frozen Flame, a part of Lavos that was lost and splintered off when he crashed to the planet. Character Statistics Tiering: 4-B | 2-A | High 2-A Verse: Chrono Trigger Name: Lavos Gender: Unknown Age: Well over 65 million years old Classification: Planetary Parasite, Cosmic Devourer Special Abilities: |-|Lavos=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation (Can rain masses of energy through Destruction Rains from The Heavens. Also created a beam that oneshot Crono), Darkness Manipulation, (Via attacks such as Dark Bomb, Obstacle, Shadow Slay, and basically having copied Magus' entire skillset ), Forcefield Creation, Portal Creation, Time Manipulation (Capable of warping Time to create portals across reality ), Flight, Fire Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation (Scaling from the Elder Lavos Spawn and it's Annihilation Zone ), Water Manipulation (Via Water Surge and Nereid Cyclone; copied all of Hekran's powers), Air Manipulation and Vacuum Wave attacks (Copied Masa and Mune ), Light Manipulation (with Annihilation Ray and Heavenly Tears, which are light spells ), Explosion Manipulation (via Doors of Doom, Shadow Doom Blaze and Blanket Bomb. Can also actively create explosions himself ), Absorption, Energy and Magic Absorption (Drained Magus, who was one of the strongest magic users of the series at this point, just by being there. Lavos copied the living embodiment of the sword and all of its abilities.), Statistics Reduction (Able to reduce and negate magical defenses), Time Travel and Rewind (Schala's pendant powered by Lavos could send Kid back in time, and reversed time if Kid got in danger), Teleportation (can teleport itself or teleport large objects such as boulders), Technological Manipulation (copied the powers of the Dragon Tank and the Guardian, can construct perfect replicas of machine extensions , controls the Mammon Machine which transforms several types of energy into attack power), Immortality (Type 1 and 2, capable of seperating itself from it's core and attacking opponents), Biological Manipulation (Can separate its "mouth" to attack and like its spawn, can survive as just that. Its inside is much bigger than its outside), Power Mimicry (able to copy the entire skillset of a target by looking at any point in Time. Copied beings include lifeforms that were extinct, Magus, beings that were already destroyed and machines that weren't even created yet. Is also able to copy servants and summons of the target to act as extensions of its being), Status Effect Inducement (can induce chaos via Chaos Zone/Confuse, wears down and drains the opponent's vitality with Sap, drastically decreases defenses with Sleep, Slows down with Unholy Light, completely immobilizes with Stop), Sleep Manipulation, Healing, Regeneration (Mid-Low; Can regrow arms as Lavos Body), Poison Manipulation (via Umbral Embrace/Shadow Slay), Perception Manipulation (Can inflict blindness), Resurrection (Can bring itself from alternate timelines and being wiped from existence just sent it to the Darkness Beyond Time), Power Nullification (With Omnilock, which permanently shuts down the ability to use any techniques or items; can't be cured and bypasses immunities), Electricity Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Its presence alone created a spatiotemporal rift to fight in), Earth Manipulation, Duplication (Its final form split into 3 targets), Healing, Statistics Amplification, Mind Manipulation (mind-controlled Queen Zeal while sleeping beneath the waves. The Masamune in Chrono Cross, which is the same one empowered by Lavos' energy, causes those who touch it to go insane with killing intent), Psychokinesis and Telepathy (copied from Azala, can be used to inflict Sleep), Durability Negation with Demon Star (cuts the opponent's life energy in half ), Causality Manipulation ("Killing" it created many time paradoxes which influenced Chrono Cross, and influenced Kid's pendant, which restores her body and mind to the last point in which she was safe), BFR (Can send beings to any point of time, whether it be past, present, future or The End of Time, which is time coordinates infinity. Schala was dragged by one of its dimensional vortexes along with the Mammon Machine, unifying with Lavos to become the DD and later the TD), Danmaku (Via Rain of Destruction), Acausality (Stated to be a being with no beginning or end, existing as a singularity to Time-Space), Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Can kill people on a level where even conventional time travel couldn't bring them back (killed Crono in a way that the team couldn't just return to the present and retrieve him, and had to use the Chrono Trigger to bring him back), Can void immunities, Information and Biological Manipulation (Is directly responsible for the evolution of all lifeforms on the planet), Reactive Evolution, Empathic and Morality Manipulation (Made the kind Schala want to destroy existence. Can also inflict the Berserk status. Touching the Frozen Flame, a fragment of Lavos, messes with their personality and becomes an arbiter), Gravity Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (It is stated that "a gravitational pull is happening and that there's a dimensional warp" was ocurring and "The dimensional warp is getting bigger! We cannot stay! If we're caught in that energy field, our molecular structure will be disrupted!", which were caused by Lavos. Lavos also transformed the entire Ocean Palace into the Black Omen), Magic, Power Drain (Drained Magus' powers with a casual attack), Illusion Creation, Age Manipulation (The Frozen Flame, a fragment of Lavos, is the reason Schala was "cloned" into the much younger Kid), Blood Manipulation, Sealing (can seal and unlock Portals as well), and Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Everyone can attack souls, and no one gets one-shot from it, especially Lavos) |-|Dream Devourer=Same, plus Immortality (Type 5), Memory Manipulation, Reality Warping, Dream Manipulation (can consume intangible constructs such as thoughts, dreams and memories across timelines), higher energy absorption (Drains all the energy from the target - can drain magic users, non magic-users (such as Ayla) or even machines such as Robo who do not wield Magic when physically attacked), Magnetism Manipulation (Schala, part of the Dream Devourer at this point, caused a cross-temporal magnetic storm), passive absorption of Magic and Energy Attacks to heal itself (as well as elements which include Light, Lightning, Dark, Fire and Water), counters attacks with Chaos Zone, Can BFR to 2-D, Regeneration (Mid-Godly, came back even after being erased to the Non-existence of the Darkness Beyond Time), Non-Corporeal (Exists in non-existence), Existence + Nonexistence Erasure (Did this to several individuals, places, and timelines) |-|Time Devourer=Same to a much greater extent, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 4, and 9), vastly superior Pocket Reality Manipulation (can create and dispel/replace pocket realities), Holy Manipulation (Can use Holy Light which annihilates Undead. Also has control of all the Elements that compose the Dragon God (which is composed of the 6 Element Dragons + Harle (giving it far more powers)), including the White Element which focuses on Holy and Healing Techniques), Disease Manipulation (Can grant the Flu status), Fear Manipulation (Via giving the Afraid status), Can erase someone to the point where they are denied the right to have ever existed, Death Manipulation (Can summon Death via the GrimReaper element), Information Analysis (via the InfoScope element), Can turn all of the opponent's attacks into a certain element (via TurnRed/Blue/Green/Yellow/White/Black), Willpower Manipulation (via casting StromgMinded and/or WeakMinded), and even greater Sealing (Can seal any, and even all elements with AntiRed/Blue/Green/Yellow/White/Black, and SealAll) Destructive Ability: Solar System Level (The Mammoth Machine, which draws power from Lavos, is capable of lifting continents indefinitely, which yielded this level of power. Vastly superior to Queen Zeal, who's capable of doing the same feat with her magic and is capable of battling Crono and his crew moments after they defeated Queen Zeal ) | Multiverse Level+ (Schala was going to destroy all of existence after having merged with The Dream Devourer. Was overloading the entire timeline, which alone contains an expanse of infinite universes in one single future of possibilities ) | High Multiverse Level+ (Capable of fighting Serge whilst he was powered by The Chrono Cross, which is capable of merging an infinite number of universes into a single higher dimensional reality. Was also capable of reaching into Darkness Beyond Time , a void that transcends all of time and space ) Speed: Massively FTL+ '''(Arrived at Earth from deep space at a short timeframe, which was calculated to be this fast ) | '''Infinite (Exists outside the standard flow of Time and can freely exist The End of Time which is a timeless void of nonexistence) | Immeasurable (On par with Segre and Time Egg which exists beyond the Space-Time of Infinite Universe) Lifting Ability: Unknown, at least Class T via sheer size Striking Ability: Solar System Class (Entities such as The Mammoth Machine, can lift continents indefinitely with this level of power and they draw upon Lavos's power to achieve this. Physically above Queen Zeal, whom of which can do this same feat with her magic) | Multiversal+ '(Was going to destroy all of existence, including The Multiverse, which includes an infinite number of realities. Could also effect the entire timeline, which one future alone houses an endless expanse of universes) | '''High Multiversal+ '(Comparable to Serge, who transcends an infinite number of realities and had to do so in order to even fight Time Devourer. Capable of existing in The Darkness Beyond Time, which is beyond the multiverse) '''Durability: Solar System Level (Attacks from the likes of Magnus, Crono and other powerful beings in The Chrono Trigger universe couldn't even do a scratch to it without getting more powerful. Has the powers of Mammoth Machine, which itself has enough power to lift continents with this level of power) | Multiverse Level+ (Would be unaffected by the destruction of all existence, including the infinite multiverse) | High Multiverse Level+ (Tanked hits from Serge, who already transcends an infinite number of realities) Stamina: Virtually Limitless (constantly absorbs the energy of entire planets) Range: Stellar | Multiversal+ (Devours dreams, thoughts, and memories across timelines.) | Multiversal+ Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None notable Versions: Lavos | Dream Devourer | Time Devourer Other Attributes List of Equipment: None notable Extra: '''Read this blog that details Lavos, The Dream Devourer and The Time Devourer Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Chrono Series Category:Chrono Trigger Category:Games Category:Villains Category:RPG Characters Category:Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Devourer Category:Hax Category:Parasites Category:Regenerators Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Power Mimicker Category:Immortals Category:Time Benders Category:Time Traveler Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Darkness Users Category:Air Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Absorbers Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Earth Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Information Manipulators Category:Age Users Category:Illusionist Category:Magnetism Benders Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Space Benders Category:Disease Users Category:Fear Users Category:Death Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Existence Erasers Category:Void Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Holy Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Gravity Users Category:Blood Users Category:Memory Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Healers Category:Duplication Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Poison Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Danmaku Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Sleep Inducers Category:BFR Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Morality Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Sealers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Necromancers Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2